Cosmo's Return (Part 2)
Cosmo's Return (Part 2) is episode of The Normally Regular Show. Plot After Cosmo crashed onto earth, the gang plans for the attack on the moon. Will they save the day? Transcript (Last time, a friend of Tails returned from the dead to warn the heroes abut her revival, the Empire manage to track her and Tak started to kill Zim, Gumball, and Nate. But they were later revived. Soon the gang with the Irken Empire let Skoodge have his sacrafised after his corpse turned into a shield that covers Earth with extra shield. The Empire manage to find out and started a plan to destroy the shield) Nate: They're heading to destroy the shield! Red(Tallest): In that case, INVADERS!!!!! Don't let the Empire destroy the shield! (Invaders started killing the Empire troops) Cosmo: Tails before this is over, promise me that nothing will happen to us. Tails: I promise(Hugs Cosmo) nothing will happen to me or you. Sudennly, Tak's ship( The Tak Runner) approached and defeated some of the Irken Ships. Zim: I will deal with Tak(goes to the Voot Cruiser with Gir and Minimoose and it flies to stop Tak) Zim: I need to stop her. At Tak's ship Tak: Perhaps Zim is gonna stop me, I think not,(Battle with The voot cruiser) Nate and The Almighty Tallest are fighting off the troops Nate: Do you think that the rest are okay? At the controls of the Empire 20000 feet mothership Rabbid soldier 1: My lord, many of our ships have been eliminated. Barranco: What!?!?!? Rabbid soldier 2: we are starting to lose the mission. Barranco: In that case, FIRE THE ULTRA BLASTER!!!!!!! The Empire ships big blasters connected their blasters into a untra blaster but no effect Rabbid soilder 3: The shield is too powerful. Shall we retreat? Barranco: No retreat, we're Empire, WE DESTROY GOOD GUYS!!!!!!!!!! Rabbid Soldier 4: But the energy is unstable! With Tails and Cosmo... Cosmo: Tails, we need to so something, if those Rabbids and their Empire find the main point that Skoodge crashed landed, and if they destory it, Earth is doomed. Tails: Don't worry, they won't find it. Besides, they need a source to get to the heart of the park, and they don't have that source. While with Zim Zim: I need to stop Tak for once and for all. The voot cruiser chases after Tak's ship, Tak: You'll never stop me Zim! Tak's ship ound the main source of the shield Tak: The main source, this might be the core. (Tak presses some buttons, Tak's ship shoot plasma lazer and it destroyed the core, and the shield collapse) Back at the Empire 20000 feet mothership Rabbid soldier 2: Sir, something have destroyed Earth's shield. Rabbid soldier 3: So it might have been one of ours. Barranco: Whatever, that might have been Tak's doing, so I am proud of that. Anyways lets find the Heart of the park and invade Earth. Wait a minute have we- never mind, lets continue what we are doing. The Empire fleet approached to Earth's atmosphere. Nate: You're going down, Barranco! Barranco Barranco Barranco Baarr ra ra ra.... ra ra.....(sparking, revealed to be a Empire spy bot) Zim: What the heck is this? (Holds an strange device) wait a minute. Cosmo: What? Zim: I think I am starting to reconize this thing, some sort of memory chip. Lets head to my base. Back at Zim's base. Zim: Now to play this chip. The screen shows that saids playing the tape. Barranco:(From the video) Hello heroes, you've been wondering what happen to Nate? For you see I have captured him to the moon that way he won't help you guys foiling our plans. As you can see, (shows them the heart of the park placed to the destroyer core) the heart of the park will be placed inside and releases a full 1,000,000 percent of extra fire power. (Message ends) Tails: Crud! We need to go get him! Zim: It's too dangerous! Tails: We are NOT backing out! Let's go! Red(Tallest): Yes, we should even steal the Empires' snacks. Purple(Tallest): TOTALLY!!! Wait a minute, how did ya know there are snacks at the moon? Cosmo: Lets just go. Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes